Chapter 141
Making A Fool Out of Me! is the 141st chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Shinichi is strongly against the idea of becoming Student Council President, leading Nene to confront and persuade him to join the election so that she, along with Jin and Midori, are not left alone. Summary Shinichi stands in disbelief, repeating Toranosuke's decision and subsequently informing him that he cannot run for President. Howbeit, Toranosuke recalls that he had his eyes set on presidency before, but he informs him that it is in the past now, and that things have changed. He also tells Toranosuke that he now realizes that a President's job is not for him, also asking his motives for running away. Toranosuke claims that it is a long story, but Shinichi insists to know. He sits, shocked upon hearing Toranosuke announce his motive for leaving is that he is simply over it. Nene reacts to this, assuring them that she expected such resolution from Toranosuke, but cannot comprehend why Ryu is also leaving. Ryu tells her that his sole reason for becoming secretary was to help solve the issue he created after the Witch Ceremony. Albeit, Shinichi argues that it is because he wants to spend time with Urara, saddening Nene. Toranosuke asks Shinichi to look at his nomination in another way: the negative emotions towards him will have no outlet if he does not run for President—and the Japanese Chess Club members will be in disarray, but Shinichi reminds them that Nene is also a second year. Howbeit, Toranosuke announces that his other reason for nominating him is purely due to the fact that he has changed. Confused, he questions the meaning of his words. Just then, Toranosuke tells him that he has until tomorrow to think about it. He leaves the room and heads to the Library, where he continues to wonder what Toranosuke meant by claiming that he has changed. He kicks the bookshelf and hurts his foot, falling on the ground and complaining about being made look like a fool, even by the bookshelf. Panting, he denotes that he cannot be a candidate for President, as he stands no chance against Masamune. Nene enters the Library, asking him if he needs help. She begins to help him pick the books up, asking if he will honestly not run for President. When he denies, Nene questions what will happen to those in the Student Council now, but he dismisses her question and claims that it is not up to him to think about that. Angrily, Nene begins to note that following orders has always been Shinichi's downfall, revealing to him that she witnessed the time he was working under Haruma, claiming that he is afraid. Turning to walk out the door, he questions if he has hurt others because of that, yelling at Nene as he tells her to leave him alone. Before he can leave the room, she stops him and reminds him that she will be left all alone if he does not run for President, along with Jin and Midori, and they will have no place to go. With a displeased expression, he leaves the room. The following day, the Student Council awaits for Shinichi's arrival, but as soon as it hits the appointed time, they realize that he decided not to come. Toranosuke sighs, telling the others that they must find someone quickly. He suggests Ryu, but before he can reply, Shinichi enters the room, telling the others that they are early. They inform him that they were just discussing what to do with him, asking if he will run for President. Shutting his eyes, he assures the others that he has entered his name in the race. Meanwhile, the members of the Japanese Chess Club are in disbelief, but Ushio reassures them that victory will be theirs. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used *Mind Control *Provocation *Invisibility Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17